


Please don't hate me

by Firekitty8



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'll add more characters in time, female frisk don't roast me, lostlocket, oldstory, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitty8/pseuds/Firekitty8
Summary: Frisk accidentally lose a locket Asriel gave to her and if she doesn't find it things could take a turn for the worse
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. I've lost it

**Author's Note:**

> [note this is an old story where my grammar was horrendous. I've checked it and repaired some of the errors but I'm sure there are some left. ]

‘Come on where is it?’

As Frisk searched the room their movements were frantic. They had to find that locket quickly. If they didn't a powerful bond would be torn apart as well as the only family they've known.

They look high and low for it making sure that no part of the room has been left unattended. Frisk concentration was shattered once they heard the door knock.

‘Please not now’ the human thought their heart was pounding away.

They left the door unattended hoping whoever was outside would leave sadly that wasn’t the case as a familiar voice was heard.

“Frisk are you alright? You've been in that room for a while.”

It was Toriel's voice, perhaps she would understand? At least it wasn't Asriel's voice, still Frisk feared the outcome. ‘This could upset her.' Frisk thought.' she could understand, but what if she doesn't?'

Toriel knocked on the door once more. “Frisk I'm coming in alright?” The human felt so unprepared all they could do was watch as the door opened and their hair stood on end. They wanted to run as soon as Toriel entered.

It was clear that Frisk was upset as they stood trembling in front of her. Boxes were emptied all over the floor determined to find out she asked.

“ Did you break something?” She could see Frisk was nervous “My child these things happen and can be replaced.” Toriel smiled.

Frisk took some deep breaths before replying, “I haven't broken anything. I have lost something important to me. And if I don't find it Asriel.” The human stammered struggling to finish their sentence “he won't want anything to do with me.” 

Frisk used her jumper to wipe the tears away. "Calm Down, what are we looking for?" Toriel asked. Frisk told them fearful of her reaction repeating I'm sorry over and over again.

Toriel went to Frisk and hugged them. “Shh, my child, we all lose things, I can tell you didn’t mean it.” She looked at the empty boxes. “Did you look in your jewellery box?” Frisk nodded. “What about your pockets?”

Again the human nodded. Toriel helped them look again, but no luck. “Frisk I don't think it's in this room, perhaps another monster found it or moved it.” The clock struck twelve “it's getting late we'll search again tomorrow.

Toriel took Frisk to their bed. “Goodnight my child don't worry, we'll find it” she kissed the human on the forehead and left them to rest. They tossed and turned in their bed all they could think of was the necklace they did eventually fall into a troubled sleep. Frisk sobbed in their sleep as a nightmare took place

Asriel was furious that Frisk lost the locket he gave to them. “I'm sorry.” The human trembled.

“Oh and that's going to make it all better!” Asriel snapped and his eyes were turning red.

“I looked for it.” Frisk sobbed. “Please I know it meant a lot to you.”

Their voice wasn't getting through to him Frisk could feel themselves getting smaller as a bolt of magic was aiming at them.

Frisk woke up with a start and sweat was running down the human face as they clutched to the bedsheets. Asriel wouldn't do that?

Still Frisk felt he would still be fuming.  
They had to find it.  
They could no longer rest until it was found.

As soon as morning came Frisk was up searching again, it was pointless searching this room since it had been turned upside down. Where was the last place they had it?

They remember wearing it at Grillbys

It wouldn't be right to run off and leave Toriel in the dark and the diner wasn't even open yet. Still, they wanted to know as they reached for their cell phone and dialled Alkina number since she worked there and was in charge of the lost property so it would seem likely she would know.

They waited anxiously as the phone rang.

‘Please answer' Frisk thought, twiddling their fingers in their hair. Just before Frisk was going to hang up Alkina answered.

“Hello Frisk”

“Hi… Alkina you didn't happen to pick up a locket?” Please say yes, Frisk thought.

“I'll have a look for you.” Alkina left Frisk could hear searching the lost property box. Soon she came back

“I'm afraid it is not here Frisk.”

Frisk sighed. “OK, thanks for looking”

“If anyone hands it in I will let you know Frisk.”

They thanked Alkina again before hanging up. Frisk would have liked it to be found and not have to worry. Their stomach rumbled reminding them they hadn't eaten for a while. Frisk went downstairs; Toriel was already in the kitchen.

The smell of freshly baked muffins filled the kitchen with a sweet aroma. With all the worrying they had forgotten how hungry they were. Toriel laid the table; she noticed Frisk was still tired, perhaps if they ate something it would perk them up? “Morning my child. 

“Morning mother Toriel, thank you for the muffins,” said Frisk, who sat down, grabbing one of the cinnamon muffins and began buttering them.

“Did you not sleep well?” Toriel asked.

Frisk shook their head. I can't stop thinking of the locket.” Frisk started eating one of the cinnamon muffins. “I just don't want Asriel getting upset if he does I won't ever forgive myself.”

Toriel sat down next to them, she was aware that Frisk liked her son more than a sibling, but she never brought it up until now.

“Do you love him, Frisk?”

The human was quiet; they had hoped Toriel wouldn't find out. If she did, she might keep Frisk away from her son. However, they couldn't hide it forever as they nodded in the hope she would respect their honesty.

“I understand you adopted me and that makes me an Asriel sibling. And it's wrong of me to feel that way.” Frisk looked down at the table. “However, it's hard for me to control this feeling. I might have no choice soon, I am sorry about this.”

They were expecting a stern telling off, but instead, they got a hug from her.  
“ Frisk I had a feeling that you liked him ever since you saved him from being a flower. You found his soul as a mother, I thank you for that.” Toriel hugged them tighter. “And I think Asriel feels the same. I don't think he will cross at you if you explain. Come, let us look for it.”

Frisk took Toriel and hoped they would find it. Knowing that people wanted to help fill them with determination


	2. Times running out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look bad as time is running out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this has taken a long time to come on. Such a short chapter to there will be one more chapter and an epilogue, and I don't want this to drag on.  
> Alkina is my werewolf, or you can find her on my Deviantart page

Time was ticking away any day now Asriel would back any day now, and the locket still hadn’t been found. Her worst thoughts were coming true, and tears were welling up in her eyes.

How could she face Asriel now?

Her nightmare would come true.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her mobile rang. Nervously she answered it.

It was Asriel  
" Hey, Frisk, I'm coming home a bit earlier". Frisk felt her heartache, as she thought about how angry he would be.

"Frisk you there?"

"Yes I’m here" her voice was cracking as a few tears fell.

"Are you ok, Frisk?" 

He was getting concerned. Should Frisk tell him now?

"Frisk what's wrong?'

She felt like hanging up there and then.

"I'm sorry, Asriel."

" what do you mean Frisk?" Asriel was getting more and more concerned. He needed to know why. Had someone hurt her?. He was about to ask, but she had already hung up.

Frisk felt ashamed for hanging up; she should have told him. Toriel would be angry at her for hanging up on her son. Asriel sounded worried about her, but if he knew he would hate her.

She was a disappointment.

She opened up her window, took a few things and left. Frisk didn’t know where to go perhaps to sans, but Toriel visited there a lot. She had to find a place that the Dreemurs didn’t go.

But with them being royalty that would be hard to do. The wind was getting more robust, and it was hard to move; Frisk would have to find shelter.

She didn’t have to look hard till she heard her name. At first, she thought it was one of the Toriel, but it was Alkina. The werewolf ran to her and put a coat around her.

“ Come on, let’s get inside.” 

Frisk didn’t get a chance to say anything. Alkina took her into her home and made her a hot drink. 

“Here drink this up”. Frisk took the hot chocolate from Alkina. “Now mind telling me why you’re out”. Frisk looked at the floor and said, “Asriel coming back soon.”

“That’s good.”

“No, it’s not, I've lost it, and I can’t find it !” Frisk cried “And if Asriel found out he would hate me.”

Alkina knew she was talking about the locket. 

“Frisk look at me.” 

Frisk looked up; her eyes were puffy red.  
“ Frisk I’ve lost important things before. I once lost Raiden engagement ring before. Searched everywhere for it like yourself I got upset."

"What did you do?" Asked Frisk.

" at first, I thought there was nothing I could do. I let my emotions control me. Finding things is hard when you're upset" said Alkina "I eventually told Raiden, and we found it together."

"I wish I did that rather than cry, but I'm scared he'll get angry."

"If you don't tell him it will eat away at you for the rest of your life". Said Alkina "I'm also aware Toriel knows about the locket. "

Frisk nods

"Did she get angry ?" 

Frisk shakes her head.

"Well, then what makes you feel Asriel will get angry? And even if he did, I don't think Toriel would let him hurt you." Alkina handed Frisk the phone “I think it's best you call her, so she knows where you are.”

Frisk took the phone and dialled Toriel number. Her heart was pounding as she waited for an answer. It wasn’t long till she got an answer from a very annoyed Toriel.

“Did you not think about how worried I was!”.

“I’m sorry I just didn’t want to face Asriel.” Frisk cried “I don’t want him being upset when he comes back.”

“Asriel is also worried about you Frisk.”  
Frisk was silent before replying. “I’m coming back home now. I’ll face whatever punishment you or Asriel will give me.”She ended the call and handed the phone back to Alkina.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's alright. I’ll be fine. I had it coming anyway" Frisk got up and headed to the door.

Alkina sighed; she didn't want the human to go alone, but she didn't want to baby her.

"Alright, but phone me if you need help."

Frisk nodded and said goodbye to Alkina before leaving.

****  
Asriel had got back earlier than expected. Immediately he went to look for Frisk, and he wanted to know why she was upset.

When he got to her room, it was empty.

He called for his mom and asked where Frisk was. Toriel sighed, she grabbed the phone and before she dialled Frisk’s number. The phone went, and she answered straight away.

It was Frisk. Toriel was annoyed, and it came across that way to Frisk. Asriel listened to the conversation.

“Mom, what did Frisk mean when she said she was ready for whatever punishment we were going to give her?” asked Asriel. “She doesn’t think we’re going to hurt her”.

Toriel sighed perhaps she shouldn’t have yelled at Frisk. She knew Frisk was an emotional frame of mind, and now she had probably given the human the idea she was cross.

But then again Frisk shouldn’t have run away.

Frisk came back in looking down her heart was pounding, and she couldn’t even look them in the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk thinks it's time to tell Asriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for the wait. My nan died recently, and I felt unmotivated my laptop broke so I had to get a new one. This is going to be a fluffy chapter there will be an epilogue after this
> 
> Have a long chapter

Chapter 3 confession 

The silence was deadly. Frisk knew she was in trouble, but she couldn't run away from the problem forever.

Asriel was the first to break the silence by running up and hugging her.

"Frisk, did someone hurt you? Tell me"

"I'm sorry" Frisk's voice was barely audible. Tears were forming in her eyes; this would probably be the last time Asriel would hug her.

"What was that?" Asriel's grip on her was tightening.

"I'm sorry" Frisk's voice was cracking "I wanted to find it before you came, and I didn't."

Toriel wanted to step in, but it would be best to let Frisk continue. She decided to stay in case her son got angry.

"I lost the locket Asriel I'm sorry."

Asriel let her go and stared. He looked disappointed at Frisk.

"That locket meant a lot to me, Frisk."

"I know I'm sorry."

Toriel stepped in so she could see Frisk getting upset and she was surprised at her son. 

"Frisk didn't lose it on purpose. She has been looking for it day and night, so don't get angry with her"

Asriel didn't say anything "I'm going to my room now."

Frisk didn't say anything, and she just looked down. Her worst fears had come true.

Toriel went to comfort Frisk. "I'm sorry sweetie I didn't expect him to act this way".

"He hates me, doesn't he?" The tears were now overflowing in Frisk eyes.

"He may be disappointed, but I don't think Asriel hates you". 

"What should I do now? I doubt he wants to see me." 

"Give him some space for now Frisk."

Although Frisk wanted to sort it out, she agreed with Toriel that it was best to leave him alone for now.

****

Asriel was sitting on the bed, and he was having a lot of mixed feelings about what happened. Part of him was angry at Frisk, and the other half wanted to run up and comfort her.

Frisk must have got the impression he was cross; she sounded upset and almost fearful of him. He hadn’t meant to make her sad.

He had feelings towards the human that he shouldn't. She was his stepsister, and he couldn't fall in love with her.

It hurt him deeply.

Despite all that, he had to tell her. She may be disgusted with him, but she needed to know. 

The locket could wait for now.

Telling Frisk was hard she would try to avoid him or apologise.

She was always looking for the trinket.

After a while, Asriel had enough. 

"Frisk let me help."

Frisk shook her head before she had a chance to speak; he stopped her.

"Frisk I know you're scared of me and I'm sorry I made you feel that way but let me help." 

Frisk didn’t know what to say, so Asriel continued. 

"I want to see you smile again, Frisk. How could you think I would hurt you? I love you."

He stopped in his tracks as soon as he confessed. Asriel expected for Frisk to leave there and then.

Frisk was stunned, did Asriel mean what he said, did he share the same feelings? No, it couldn’t be

“You mean as siblings?”

Asriel shook his head. “I know it's wrong for me to feel this way, But Frisk I love you more than just a sister.”

She couldn’t believe Asriel shared the same feelings as she did.

"I love you too."

"I understand if you don't feel …. What?

"I love you too, Asriel.” Frisk came closer to him while he still felt upset with her; he didn’t seem angry. “ I was scared you would despise me if I told you. That’s also why I was upset about the locket. ”

The two embraced each other. Frisk was relieved that he returned her feelings the locket almost went out of her mind.

"Asriel"

"Hmmm?"

“I’d love to stay like this, but I want to find that locket.” Frisk sighed.

Asriel let her go, and the two went to look for it. They both looked in Frisk's room again, coat pockets, even Toriel jewellery box, but they had no luck.

Frisk sighed Asriel put an arm around her.

“It’s ok, Frisk. I still love you.”

“I just wish I could find it.” Frisk sighed soon; her phone rang. “Hello”

It was Alkina “Frisk good news your we found your locket.”

Frisk eyes lit up Asriel smiled. 

“Where was it?”

“ A customer handed it in, and they said the riverman found it. Do you want to come over to collect it or do you want me to bring it over?” 

Frisk smiled, and at last, she wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore.

"I'll come over and collect it if that's ok?"

"That's fine, Frisk. I will see you then.”

Frisk thanked Alkina and ended the call. She got herself ready to go out Asriel offered to go with her, but Frisk said he ought to talk to his mom first. He cringed not knowing how his mom would react to them being together.

Frisk assured Asriel it would be ok as she had told her she had feelings for him and she wasn’t disgusted with her. Still, Asriel wanted Frisk to be there with him, so she let him come with her to collect the locket.

As soon as it was collected, Asriel went to his mom with Frisk. Despite being told it would be ok, he still felt nervous.

Toriel was in the lounge reading when they came in. 

“Mom?” Asriel started.

Toriel put down her book. She knew her son was going to confess he liked Frisk, but she acted like she didn’t,

“Yes Asriel”

“ Please don’t be angry but I like Frisk.” Asriel tightened his grip on Frisk hand

Toriel wasn’t surprised she knew her son liked her. It was apparent Asriel would always want to be with Frisk he would cuddle her a lot.

“So when can I expect grandkids?”

“Wha?” Asriel was speechless

“Asriel I knew you had a crush on Frisk. It's kind of obvious the way you talk and act around her”

“So you don’t mind?” Asriel asked.

“No, if you are worried about her being your sister” Toriel started “ I didn’t fill out the paperwork to adopt Frisk, so it’s not final. Now when can I expect grandkids?”

“Mom” Asriel sighed. Frisk just laughed she could see a bright future with Asriel.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk comforts Asriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short no smut yet I didn't feel right putting it in just yet

Frisk had several dates with Asriel. Each day she fell more and more in love with him no matter how awkward some of the dates were. 

Asriel would try too hard to impress Frisk that he would often end up embarrassing himself. 

Frisk would tell him that he didn't have to overdo it and she would be happy just being with him.

"I just want to make you feel happy Frisk" he sighed and looked away "I'm sorry I embarrass you."

Frisk put her hand on Asriel cheek and turned him back to face her.

"You never embarrass me Asriel. I’m always happy to be with you.”

“But I always feel I could do better and mhmm” Frisk shut Asriel up by kissing him. The kiss was warm, sweet and ended quickly; he wanted to kiss Frisk again, but she stopped him.

“Asriel even if you weren’t a prince I would still love you even if you were a pauper my feelings wouldn’t change.”

Asriel blushed Frisk was terrific.

“Thanks, Frisk can I have another kiss?”

Frisk smiled as she kissed him again; this one was longer. Asriel put his arms around her and started rubbing her back. The two stayed there kissing for a while.

Frisk had told Asriel she wasn’t ready yet. And he was OK with waiting, after all, he didn’t want to force Frisk.

She completed him  
He felt blessed to meet her.


End file.
